Heretofore the prior art has proposed various embodiments of fluid pressure responsive electrical switches. However, such prior art switches have usually required the use of pressure responsive diaphragms, or the like, which carried a movable contact or contacts where such contact or contacts were secured to the diaphragm as by rivet means, or the like, extending through the diaphragm. Such rivet means, in turn, created leakage paths by which the pressurized fluid being monitored often passed eventually causing a failure of the switch assembly.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily intended for the solution of the problems of the prior art as well as other related and attendant problems.